


Best (Worst) Friend

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Out of Characters, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berkat kata-kata kejammu dulu, kita resmi bukan teman lagi. Tapi kita bertemu hari ini kau bilang telah lupa. Ya, kau teman terbaik sekaligus terburuk. NaruSaku, fluff, warn inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best (Worst) Friend

Best (Worst) Friend © Eternal Dream Chowz

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto U. x Sakura H.

Rate: K+

Genre: Friendship

Warning: Out Of Characters, Typo(s), Alternate Universe

.

.

.

Langkah ringan terdengar menggema di atas lantai marmer yang berada di kawasan mall. Seorang gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura—yang baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan menengah akhir— tengah memainkan jemarinya di atas layar sentuh ponselnya sambil menggerutu marah. Sesekali ia menyesap kopi susu yang baru dibelinya.

"Hinata-chan no baka! Kalau memang mau batalin janji jangan seperti ini kenapa?! Masa aku sudah sampai di sini baru dibatalkan?!" teriak gadis itu agak keras, pandangan orang diabaikannya, kekesalan yang memuncak yang lebih diutamakannya sekarang. Gelas plastik di tangannya nyaris remuk dan memuncratkan isinya karena diremas dengan tenaga ekstra.

Tangannya masih sibuk menekan-nekan layar ponsel dengan keras, menunjukkan betapa emosinya dia saat ini. Langkahnya yang semula anggun berubah menjadi gebukan-gebukan kasar pada permukaan lantai keramik. Bahkan ia tidak lagi melihat jalan di depan sana.

BRUKK!

"Aduh!" Sakura mengaduh kesakitan saat merasakan bagian belakang tubuhnya menabrak lantai dengan pose yang sangat tidak elit.

"Hei, Jalan pakai mata dong!" sebuah suara maskulin mengagetkan gadis yang sedang kesal itu.

"Eh, yang benar saja! Di mana-mana itu, jalan pakai kaki tahu!" Sakura balas berteriak dengan volume suara meninggi. Tangannya mengusap-usap bagian tubuh yang terasa sakit karena menghantam lantai. Kepalanya masih menunduk, wajahnya memerah, kesal setengah mati.

"Enak saja, kaosku basah gini gara-gara kamu, cewek brutal! Duh, kena kopi lagi!"

Sakura lantas mendongak untuk kembali membalas ucapan sang korban tabrakan, "Brutal?! Enggak sopan! Enak aja kamu—eh, Naruto?!"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya, menunjukkan kerisihan pada sang pemuda yang ia sebut sebagai Naruto.

Si pemuda blonde balas menunjuk sang tersangka dengan telunjuknya.

"Sakura?!"

…

Sakura duduk di sebuah meja bundar berukuran sedang dengan wajah datar sedangkan pemuda di depannya masih sibuk mengelap kaosnya yang ketumpahan kopi. Sakura asyik memperhatikan sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang dipangkas rapi dengan setelan kasual itu. Tidak banyak berubah, masih berisik dan menyebalkan.

"Cih, kau tidak pernah berubah ya, Sakura? Brutalnya heboh, sadis juga."

Kedutan kesal tercetak jelas pada jidat gadis yang duduk di depannya.

"Minta disiram lagi pakai jus jeruk?"

Memang sih bicaranya santai tapi senyumnya keramat, mirip senyum psikopat dan dukun santet. Naruto lantas menggeleng penuh antisipasi, belum mau jadi korban KDRT dadakan di depan umum.

Lagi-lagi senyap. Ketenangan yang sungguh memuakkan. Kalau bisa Sakura ingin cepat-cepat pulang, menelepon Hinata—sang teman sepermainan yang membatalkan janji seenaknya dan membuatnya tertimpa musibah— dan menyalahkannya atas semua hal yang terjadi hari ini.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa diam? Kalau tidak salah, sejak kelas sebelas kau juga tidak mau bicara lagi padaku. Tiba-tiba dingin seperti es batu."

Sakura menelan ludah dengan paksa.

Duh, manusia bodoh satu ini kenapa malah membuka kenangan pahit? Memberi julukan es batu pula, sialan! Memangnya aku Sasuke?! batin Sakura miris setengah memaki.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban, Naruto masih menunggu sambil melayangkan tatapan penuh tanya. Sakura mengerang sekali lagi.

"Bukannya kau yang tidak mau bicara denganku?"

"Eh, kapan aku pernah bilang seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sakura bersumpah, saat itu dia ingin melemparkan minuman ke dua ke wajah sok polos itu.

"Kalau lupa jangan dibahas."

Satu erangan kecewa terdengar dari Naruto, "Kau galak sekali, Sakura. Padahal dulu kita akrab."

"Kau yang duluan."

"Eh, serius? Masa?"

Sakura menghela napas, mengingat-ingat kejadian buruk yang melintas di memorinya.

Kalau tidak salah, ini semua dimulai sejak mereka kelas sepuluh di SMA Konoha. Naruto dan Sakura dulunya teman satu SMP dan kebetulan mereka juga akrab. Keakraban itu berlanjut sampai taraf sahabat dan mereka sering berkumpul di rumah satu sama lain karena hobi yang nyaris sama, menonton anime, membaca manga, sama-sama gamers pula.

Gara-gara itu juga mereka sering dijuluki 'Lovely Couple' dari kelas X-3. Mulanya sih tidak digubris tapi lama kelamaan mereka jadi jengah dan hubungan mereka semakin renggang. Meskipun begitu mereka masih akrab di luar lingkungan sekolah.

Kebetulan suatu hari Sakura berniat mengajak Naruto untuk menonton movie anime terbaru yang baru dibelinya, lantas ia memanggil sang sahabat dengan satu teriakan lumayan keras, "Naruto, nanti mau nonton di rumahku? Sekalian makan malam."

Naruto yang tengah berkumpul dengan teman-teman sekelas langsung diejek.

"Naruto, istrimu memanggil lho," ejek Kiba sambil mengerling genit.

"Lovely Couple kelas kita memang romantis. Tidak ada tandingannya!" Chouji balas menyoraki dengan semangat.

Kelas semakin riuh saja. Sakura terdiam di tempat dengan wajah memerah.

"Nonton apa di rumah Sakura, berduaan pula?! Jangan-jangan hentai, hii~~" ucap Lee dengan tawa keras.

Ekspresi Naruto mengeras.

"Berisik!"

Semuanya terdiam.

Sakura juga ikut terdiam dengan wajah tertunduk. Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat masak karena perasaan malu. Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau! Jangan lagi bicara padaku, dasar jelek!"

Pintu kelas ditutup dengan suara berdebam.

Tungkai Sakura melemas, terduduk di lantai kelas. Ia terisak di kelas sementara semua anggota kelas terdiam. Beberapa segera menghampiri Sakura, berusaha menghibur serta meminta maaf sedangkan sisanya memilih tak acuh. Hinata yang baru kembali dari atap sekolah selepas makan siang bersama Sasuke terkejut mendapati sang sahabat menangis sambil duduk di lantai.

Sejauh yang bisa Sakura ingat, sejak itu ia tak lagi berbicara dengan Naruto, bersitatap pun tidak. Keduanya saling menghindar satu sama lain.

"—ra, Sakura!"

Sebuah tangan dikibaskan di depan wajah Sakura, ia tersentak, menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ia tengah bersama sang mantan sahabat.

"Apa?"

"Malah bengong."

"Biar saja."

"Kenapa kau makin sadis sih? Seram tahu."

"Kan sudah aku bilang dari tadi, kau yang mulai."

"Cerita dong, Sakura. Kalau kau tidak cerita, mana aku ingat."

Sakura menimbang-nimbang, setengah malas menceritakan kisah menyesakkan itu.

"Sakura—"

"Iya, aku ceritakan, Baka. Diam dan tolong dengarkan, jangan berkomentar sebelum aku selesai."

Sakura memulai ceritanya, sesekali berhenti untuk menarik napas dan kembali melanjutkan. Naruto mendengar dengan wajah serius, saat sampai di bagian klimaks ia tersenyum pahit, mulai teringat akan sikapnya dulu.

"—lalu kau bilang "Jangan bicara denganku lagi, dasar jelek.". Ya sudah, aku tidak lagi bicara denganmu sejak itu."

"Oh, yang itu ya. Aku baru ingat ."

Satu senyum miris dilemparkan pada Sakura, hanya dibalas wajah datar.

Satu tangan terulur ke depan, Sakura menatap kosong dengan iris emerald-nya.

"Apa?"

"Kita baikan lagi ya, Sakura?"

"Ogah. Jangan bicara dengan orang jelek."

"Sakura, aku serius. Aku minta maaf."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Serius, dia akan mengomeli Hinata untuk kejadian ini.

"Tidak mau."

"Ya ampun, Sakura, aku harus berbuat apa supaya kau mau memaafkanku?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, berusaha menahan tangis, "Enak saja."

Naruto meringis, "Maaf ya, Sakura."

"Lama …"

"Eh?"

"Minta maafnya kelamaan, masa sudah dua tahun baru sadar?"

"Hehe, tanganku pegal nih."

"Rasakan."

Naruto terkekeh saat merasakan tangan Sakura menjabat tangannya dengan diremas karena sebal.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Sakura. Masa kau galau gara-gara aku sih? Aku memang sahabat terbaikmu yang tampan kan?"

"Amit-amit. Dasar menyebalkan. Aku nyesal punya sahabat sepertimu," ucap Sakura sambil mengusap matanya yang basah. Naruto tersenyum geli melihat wajah Sakura.

"Haha, jangan menangis lagi, nanti jidatmu makin lebar lho!"

Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepala sang sahabat sambil sesekali tertawa kencang, tidak sadar Sakura itu sensitif dengan masalah jidat lebarnya. Sakura memukuli lengan Naruto kuat-kuat sambil berucap sengit, "Kau sahabat paling buruk yang pernah aku punya!"

"?!"

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

A/N: Saya punya draft ini sejak lama. Karena kebetulan cocok ya saya buat jadi begini. Hohoho…

Byebye~~

Mind

To

RnR?

Salam,

Ether-chan


End file.
